The canister for the passenger air bag on an automotive vehicle typically is mounted on the instrument panel by numerous fasteners, reaction plates, beams and/or tubing, all increasing the time required for assembly and or replacement, adding to the problems of fit and finish, and producing objectionable noise incident to vehicle travel.
In accordance with the present invention, the canister for the passenger air bag is mounted with a minimum of parts. For mounting purposes, the canister preferably has an elongated, generally horizontal rib which fits into a slot in the instrument panel. To complete the mounting, fasteners preferably attach a flange on the canister to the instrument panel. No additional mounting means are required, although the end caps of the canister may also be fastened to the instrument panel, if desired.
In a preferred embodiment about to be described, the instrument panel has a rearwardly opening recess in which the air bag canister is mounted. The mounting means for the canister comprises a flange on the bottom wall of the canister which is secured by fasteners to the instrument panel. The mounting also includes an elongated generally horizontal rib on the canister and an elongated generally horizontal slot on the front wall of the recess in which the rib is received.
One object of this invention is to provide an instrument panel assembly with a mounting for an air bag canister having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide an instrument panel assembly and mounting for an air bag canister which is composed of a relatively few simple and inexpensive parts, is durable and reliable in use, and is capable of being readily manufactured, assembled and installed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.